Milo x Tarzan Oneshots and Drabbles
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: I couldn't find Atlantis : The lost Empire in categories for a crossover with Tarzan so i'm putting this here. This is a collection of prompts i have collected from Tumblr about the pairing Milo Thatch and Tarzan. The ratings will vary, but please sit back and enjoy :) Second chapter is Smut!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Tarzan x Milo fic, so my characterisation may be off :S

Disclaimer : I own nothing...sadly

Warning : Homosexual relations...o and Clayton and Rourke because they deserve a warning all of their own ;)

**Is that...a loincloth?**

Milo Thatch hated the jungle. Bugs. Bugs everywhere and they all wanted a piece of him.

"Aah!" he yelped as he felt the familiar sting of a bug, his hand slapping his arm in his attempts to kill it. He sighed, wondering once again why he was here...ah yes, the crazy old man who knew his Grandpa and was willing to fund his trip to Africa to study the Gorillas...now he remembered :

"_Mr Whitmore, should I be wondering why i'm here?" Milo asked politely._

"_Have a look on that table!" Whitmore exclaimed, pointing with his foot as he continued to do his exercises, "It's for you." Cautiously Milo wandered over to the desk, his eyes growing wide at the familiar handwriting on the package,_

"_It-It's from my Grandfather?!"_

"_Yep, he delivered that package to me years ago. Said that I was to give it to you when you were ready, whatever that means." Milo unwrapped the package only to gasp in shock at its' contents._

"_It can't be..it's the Shepard's Journal.." Milo turned to face the mysterious old man, "...Mr Whitmore, this journal is the key to finding the unobserved family of gorillas in the jungles of Africa!"_

"_Ha! I wasn't born yesterday son!"_

"_No, no look, coordinates, clues, it's all here!"_

"_Looks like gibberish to me.."_

"_Well...it's in the old African dialect"_

"_So, it's useless"_

"_Not to me, i've spent my whole life learning dead languages, it's not gibberish to me" During this conversation, Mr Whitmore had changed into a white suit,_

"_It's probably a fake..." Placing the book carefully down onto the table, Milo turned to face the old man, with fire in his eyes_

"_Mr Whitmore, my Grandfather would know if this were a fake, I would know! I will stake everything I own that this is the geniune Shepard's Journal!" Mr Whitmore waved his hand in dismissal, _

"_Alright, so what do you wanna do with it?"_

"_W-well i'll get funding, the Wildlife Community-"_

"_They'll never believe you."_

"_I'll make them believe!"_

"_Like you did today" Milo grimaced at the memory of earlier events when the senior members of the community mocked him publicly_

"_Well, no...not like that! How did you- Never mind, I will find these gorillas myself, even if I have to rent a rowboat to get there!" Mr Whitmore smiled,_

"_Congratulations Milo, that is exactly what I wanted to hear! But forget the rowboat son, you'll travel in style!"_

So here he was, Mr Whitmore had them travel on the fastest ship in the world with some of the finest crew available, including Commander Rourke and his collegue Clayton. Milo trusted neither of them, they were too heavily armed to be merely studying gorillas and the way Clayton loked at him made his skin crawl. He was gay, but not desperate.

"Where are you going Milo?!" asked Clayton as he spotted Milos' hasty retreat into the jungle.

"Ummm, I was just going to have a look around..." Milo nervously stammered as Clayton approached him, gun in hand. Clayton chuckled,

"Well then..." He muttered, leaning in close to Milo, his mouth far too close to his ear, "...you had better take this with you..." He handed Milo the shotgun. Milo narrowed his eyes and pushed Clayton back,

"There will be no need for weaponary, we are studying the gorillas, not poaching them!" He stated, looking braver than he felt as he observed the secretive glance between Clayton and Rourke at his words.

"Fine then..." Clayton sighed, his tone patronizing, "...if you want to die at the hands of those...savages." Milo glared at the man as he carefully walked backwards into the jungle, his eyes never leaving his guides', as soon as they were out of sight he turned to begin his exploration of the jungles his Grandfather had always referred to in his stories. Suddenly he heard a curious noise from him, spinning around he saw a little monkey with a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Wow..." Milo exclaimed softly as the little monkey cautiously clambered up onto his leg, climbing up until it was on Milo's shoulder, "...look at yo-HEY!" The little monkey scampered away, Milo's notes from his pocket in its' little hands.

"Well, this is just peachy..." Milo fumed as he quickly chased the little thief further into the jungle, "..come here to study gorillas and I have my notes pinched." Upon reaching the monkey, Milo could see that it was enamoured by the little sketches and scribbles etched into the paper.

"Okay, I want my notes on the count of three. One...Two...O look bananas!" Milo exclaimed, once the monkey turned his head, Milo snatched the notes out from his hands only to hear a screeching noise from behind. Covering the branches were baboons...angry baboons, Milo yelled and began to run, whipping past trees and bushes only faltering at a sudden sting in his shoulder. Upon seeing a gorge up ahead Milo attempted to jump it...only to find that he was, flying? Looking over his shoulder, Milo saw a handsome man keeping a tight hold on his vest, dressed in a...was that a loincloth?! As they flew through the air, the man held him in his arms as they landed on a sturdy branch.

"Ummm, you can put me down now..." Stammered Milo as the man stared at him, curiousity evident in his eyes, however no sooner did those words leave his mouth, the screaching of the baboons could be heard, "I've changed my mind!" Stated Milo as he hung on to the mans' neck as they once again flew through the air, surfed the branches of the trees as the baboons refused to give up the chase. This continued until they reached a large tree and the baboons were thwarted by a large branch blocking the way. Milo found himself pinned against a tree by the practically naked man who then began to converse with a rather annoyed baboon and the little monkey, who once again found himself with Milos' notes. Once the man's attention was diverted, Milo attempted to reach the other tree next door, stretching out his leg, he began his escape.

"I'm in a tree with a man who talks to monkies, O, this isn't going to- O!, This is good this is-AAH!" Milo slipped and was only able to stop himself from falling by gripping tightly onto the edge of a branch.

"It can't get any worse can it?!" He sighed just as the rain started, instantely soaking his clothes and hair, "Apparently it can..." Suddenly, Milo found himself being hoisted up by the monkey man as he transferred them to another tree with a larger branch.

"Stay back!" Milo exclaimed as the man crawled closer, prevnting him with his bare...how did he loose his sandels! The man gently began to play with Milo's toes causing him to giggle,

"No. Please stop that-that tickles!" Giggled Milo as the man's hands ventured further up his leg until they brushed over his thigh,

"Hey, Get off!" Milo yelled as he kicked the man away, shaking his head, the man glared at him.

"W-well you deserved it!" Milo reasoned as he removed his glasses to try and wipe the rain off them, "No...you stay like a good wild man...stay" He ordered as the man once again crept closer, until he was right near his face.

"That is close enough!" Milo shouted as he moved to push the man away, however he found his wrist gently gripped as the man curiously placed his palm against Milo's,. Milo narrowed his eyes in confusion but upon raising his face to look the man in the eye he paused...those beautiful greenish blue eyes held nothing but wonder. As the man let go of his hand, Milo couldn't help but blush as monkey man placed his ear upon Milo's chest, what ever he found he was pleased at as he gently moved Milo's ear to his chest,

"O okay, that's a that's a lovely heartbeat..." Stammered Milo as he moved away, his cheeks flushing as his eyes lingered on the man's muscular chest, "...It's very nice." The man frowned and to Milo's shock, repeated what he had just said.

"You-you do speak!" Exclaimed Milo, "I mean, all this time I thought you were just a big, silent-mmf" Milo was silenced by the man's fingers on his lips. The man thumped his chest gently,

"Tarzan." When Milo didn't seem to understand, the man moved closer, "Taaarzan" He repeated. Milo frowned,

"Tarzan..." The man seemed excited by this and Milo grinned in understanding, "O I see." The man smiled, "Tarzan..." He said pointing to himself, "O I see" pointing to Milo.

"No, no no...Milo" Milo gestured his hand towards Tarzan as a cue to repeat his name, however Tarzan simply repeated what Milo had just said in a rather good english accent. Milo laughed softly,

"Milo..." He pointed to himself, "Tarzan", pointing to Tarzan. Tarzan gently took Milo's chin in his hand, "Milo" He said softly, his gaze piercing and yet...bewitching at the same time..."Exactly..." whispered Milo as he felt his heart beat just a little faster. Suddenly Tarzan frowned, his fingers gently brushing over a cut on Milo's shoulder which caused Milo to hiss slightly.

"It-it's okay, I must have caught myself whilst running away..." explained Milo as he saw concern in Tarzan's eyes, "..If you get me back to my camp, I can fix it there..."

…...

Okay, so I think i'll leave it there guys for this oneshot, i'm not sure that I filled everything that the prompt from Celestialstar92 asked for :S

If you want me to write anymore MiloxTarzan oneshots, simply pop over to my tumblr (search for Geekygirl24) and I will write your request. High school au, mpreg, you name it i'll do it..even smut if you wish

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Warning: SMUT! M/M SMUT!**

**A Day at the River**

Milo sighed to himself as he watched the birds swim past, his hands itching to draw the colourful creatures as they bobbed and dived for food. He had lived in Africa for around 2 years now after the events with Rourke and Clayton and he still couldn't get used to the bugs!

Him and Tarzan had been together ever since the event and Milo couldn't be happier…speaking of his partner…

"Aaah!" screamed Milo as Tarzan suddenly dropped down in front of him with a bunch of wild flowers clutched in his large hands, his head cocked to one side as he smiled at the bespectacled man who had changed his world.

"Tarzan, don't do that!" groaned Milo as he clutched at his chest trying to calm down his racing heart, however his gaze softened as he glanced at Tarzans' smiling face.

Tarzan carefully placed the flowers on the ground and lifted Milo from the floor causing him to squeak (although he would deny it). "Sorry Milo…" He roughly apologised, his English getting better every day. Milo sighed as he placed his arms around Tarzan's neck as he was backed up into a tree gently,

"It's okay, it's always been okay" he moaned as Tarzan begin to nip at his neck. Ever since discovering the carnal pleasures of the skin, Tarzan had been rather eager to try everything…not that Milo was complaining. Tarzan smiled as Milo went soft and pliant under his ministrations and gently kissed the young man. The kiss turned deep and all-consuming as Milo's nails dug into Tarzans' back, the air heavy with the scent of recent rain.

Tarzan worked his hands under Milo's tank top, his thumbs teasing Milo's nipples to hardness causing the man to moan low and desperately, the sound swallowed by Tarzans' mouth and the ever surrounding jungle. As Tarzans' thigh slips between his legs, Milo can't help but rock helplessly against it

"P-please…" He stutters as he feels Tarzans' fingers dip into his shorts, "…P-please do something!"

Tarzan smiles, and never breaks eye contact as he quickly strips Milo of his shorts and undergarments. Milo arched into the fleeting touch and knows that he would be on the ground if it wasn't for the iron grip against his hips keeping him in place against the rough bark of the tree.

Tarzan stood up, placed his fingers against Milo's mouth and watched him as he desperately sucked and licked at the appendages. The first time they had done this, Milo had been very quick to explain that some preparation was needed.

When Milo decided he had done enough, Tarzan span him around to face the tree as his fingers gently opened Milo up, thoroughly with plenty of attention given to the small bundle of nerves that made Milo shriek in pleasure and clutch against the trunk of the tree.

"Now!" He groaned, "Now Tarzan please!" They had been doing this very regularly so not much preparation was needed thankfully. Taking hold of Milo's hips, Tarzan eased himself in, listening the Milo's frantic pleas to go faster, something which Tarzan was only too happy to comply with.

Tarzan snaked his arm around Milo's waist and changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was brushing against the right spot with every movement. Just as Tarzan took a hold of Milo's cock, Milo screamed and watched as his cum splattered against the tree and Tarzans' hand, as his eyes rolled back and he felt the heat of Tarzan coming inside him before blackness shrouded his vision.

When Milo came to, he found that he was carefully being supported upright in the river as Tarzan scrubbed at his skin, a concerned look upon his face.

"You…okay?" Tarzan asked as he lifted Milo up onto the dry bank. Milo smiled at his partners concern over his well-being.

"I'm fine…" he exclaimed softly as he ran his hands over Tarzans' face, "…It was very…good for me, that's all" he explained, knowing that the reason Tarzan was concerned was due to his passing out.

Tarzan grinned as he quickly collected Milo's clothes before sitting down beside him to give him the flowers from earlier. "Thank you Tarzan" Milo chuckled as the birds sung in the trees above them and the sun warmed him to his core, he couldn't remember being any happier.

….

Okay folks, this was a prompt from dance-tunes-to-fail-to from Tumblr, I kinda combined her two prompts of a day at the river and smut against a tree, so I hope you guys like it. It was my first time writing smut, so please beware of that.

If you want me to write anymore MiloxTarzan oneshots, simply pop over to my tumblr (search for Geekygirl24) and I will write your request. High school au, mpreg, you name it I'll do it…even smut if you wish

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: M/M Slash, lots of slash**

**Cuddles on a Train**

The rumbling of the train gently stirred Milo from his restless slumber, as he blinked his tired eyes into awareness, carefully looking around the carriage before landing his eyes on his partner. He smiled at Tarzan's wide-eyed look as the world whizzed by in a flurry of green, they were going to America to tour around New York. It was Tarzan's first experience out of the jungle and he was taking it remarkably well, despite his initial reluctance on getting on the train.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, placing his hand upon Tarzans'. Dragging his gaze away from the view, Tarzan smiled at his lover

"Yes, this is…good?" Milo smiled at his boyfriends' response, his progress with English was developing well although he sometimes found it difficult to find the appropriate word.

"I'm glad" he yawned as he let his head rest against Tarzans' muscular shoulder, the gentle rocking of the train making his eyes weary once again. Upon feeling Tarzan shift, Milo sat up, an apology on his lips, however he was quickly shushed by a gentle finger upon his lips and a strong arm easing him back down to rest against Tarzans' shoulder.

"Rest Milo" Tarzan whispered, "I will wake you when the…train stops." Content to let Tarzan watch over him, Milo let his eyes slide shut until he drifted away into a quiet slumber, the warmth and security provided by his love making his sleep pleasant with hearty dreams of yet to come.

…

Okay, I know that is really short but I wasn't sure what to do for this prompt, kindly provided by dance-tunes-to-fail-to from Tumblr, "Trip to America cuddles". I decided to opt out of the train sex for this chapter and once again, you can give me your prompts at

I'm house-sitting so some prompts will be much desired


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: M/M slash…as per usual**

**Flower crowns**

Milo sighed as he plucked another peach from the trees, the bugs nipping at his bare arms as the sun beat down upon the back of his neck. Even after living in this jungle for over a year, he still wasn't used to the oppressive heat…or these bugs!

"Aaah!" he screamed as his boyfriend of just over a year suddenly dropped down in front of him, a bundle of different fruits cradled in his arms.

"Don't do that Tarzan!" Milo yelled clutching at his sleeveless shirt over his heart, the basket of fruits having dropped to the jungle floor in his shock. Tarzan smiled apologetically as he bent down to place his fruits and the fruits that Milo dropped into the discarded basket,

"Sorry…Milo" he apologised, handing the now full basket to his loves' arms. Milo rolled his eyes and smiled at Tarzan, letting him know that he'd been forgiven and handed the basket back to Tarzan.

"No worries" As they began their trek back towards the little tree house, Milos' thoughts and sights turned towards the Barberton Daises growing around the area. Reaching down to pick them up, Milo found his hands moulding and shaping the tiny bunch of flowers into….is that a crown?!

"What is that?" asked Tarzan curiously, his eyes fixated on the tiny crown. Milo, smiled and gently place the crown on top of his lovers' head, it didn't fit quite right but that didn't seem to matter to Tarzan. His greenish blue eyes shimmering with happiness, a wide beaming grin upon his face. Milo chuckled softly,

"It's…a flower crown. I-I'm not sure why I made it to be honest" he stuttered sheepishly as he tried to remove the crown, however his hand was stopped by a gentle grip on his wrist,

"No…I like it…" Tarzan whispered as he released Milos' wrist, only to gently stroke his hand down Milos' (now blushing) cheek, his fingers catching slightly on his glasses making them slip down Milos' nose. Still blushing, Milo quickly adjusted them before reaching out to take Tarzans' wandering hand into his own,

"Come one, let's go back to the house" he exclaimed, squeezing Tarzans' hand as they heard the cheerful hooting of Terk overhead. '_Just another peaceful Sunday in the Jungle'_, Milo thought chuckling to himself.

….

Okay, this one is only a little longer but still, it's an update. Another prompt from dance-tunes-to-fail-to, food/fruit gathering in the jungle…with flower crowns. Please don't forget to send me your prompts, either on my tumblr or through a review on here, thank you


End file.
